


Stone Cold

by Starbrina_H



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 6 and 7 don't exist, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrina_H/pseuds/Starbrina_H
Summary: Ian is an EMT in Chicago dating someone wealthy. Mickey is an indie/singer songwriter living in upstate NewYork with a boyfriend of his own. Life is perfect for our boys, or so it seems until fate suddenly decides to bring them together again.Will there be a happy ending for our boys, or will everything go up in flames?





	1. What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter names have totally been taken from song titles because i'm listening the the saddest channel right now on Spotify getting all emotionally inspired.  
> Chapter one is named after Rihanna's What Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 are based loosely off of song titles. Chapter 1 is named for the song What now? By Rihanna and Chapter 2 is named for the song Breathe by Sia. This work is beta read and edited by the lovely Lucky Shaz

 Mickey could feel the burning in his chest as he barreled down the cold empty street. He welcomed the pain at the realization that he is no longer numbed by the absence of his lover Ian. He felt almost as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but at the same time he could not ignore the bad feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. He finally made it to the front of the Gallagher house, chest heaving, breathless and yet finally able to breathe as he took in the sight of Ian lounging casually at the top of the steps.

 

“Ian?” Mickey sighed out.

 

"Yeah it's me." Ian whispered moving closer. Mickey placed his hand on the back of Ian's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. Ian pulled away quickly starting deeply into Mickey's eyes. "Mick… I…can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Ian said hesitantly.

 

"No baby, it’s ok. I'm here now. You’re here, I’ll take care of you." Mickey replied.

 

"No Mickey. You’re not my fucking keeper or my nurse. You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. The same piece of Southside trash I fell for. Not this whiny little bitch that watches my every move. You are smothering me and I just can't take it anymore!" Ian shouted.

 

"So this is it... this is you breaking up with me?" Mickey said quietly, tears burning his eyes threatening to fall as he slowly felt himself fall apart in front of the man he considered his soul mate.  

  
     Mickey felt the first hot tear roll down his cheek and he shuddered trying to breathe after his heart had just been ripped out. He stepped closer to Ian but Ian only backed away further.

 

"I'm not sorry Mickey because maybe someday you will realize what love truly is and realize you never loved me and I never loved you. Love is not about sex and feeling obligated to care for the person. And what we had... this... You feel obligated like it's your job to make sure I'm alright but you can't fix me Mickey, I'm not broken." Ian said with finality as he turned his back to Mickey and walked away for the final time."

 

“Ian... don't." Mickey said through tears, his voice cracking as he silently sobbed.

 

"No Mickey... this is how it's supposed to be. You always told me to grow up but you are the one who needs to grow up. I'm fucking done with you. Goodbye Mickey Milkovich, have a great life."

 

Ian said as he walked through the front door. He slid down the door and sat down on the worn rug, allowing himself to finally break. He knew this was for the best. Mickey was not good for him or he for Mickey. They needed time apart... maybe forever... if the gods wanted them together maybe someday they could come together again. For now they were just kids and these feelings were just pretend.

   
    Mickey had become too codependent on Ian. He had gotten used to taking care of him as an excuse, as some sort of karmic balance he needed since he married that whore Svetlana and beat down on Ian over and over. Like that would make all the bad things go away. Ian was no saint but he had enough sense to realize that beating on each other and then fucking was not normal. Nothing could be said to fix this for now. He didn't love Mickey. Not anymore. 

  
   Mickey walked down the long dark street once again. This time to the local liquor store to get himself their finest bottle of Jack Daniels. Some skinny blond bimbo was working the counter. She flashes him a smile containing what was left of her rotting teeth and purposely bent over the counter pushing up her abnormally large breasts. _Hmm... I could probably work with that._ Mickey thought to himself as he pocketed the bottle of Jack in his coat pocket. He realized she probably saw him take the bottle but he could care less. Besides she seemed pretty occupied with giving him bedroom eyes.

 

"Will that be all for you sir?" she asked in her best impersonation of a husky porn star voice.

 

"Nah baby girl, what time you get off? ‘Cuz I need some help getting off." Mickey replied.

 

The girl beamed and locked the cash register. Mickey allowed her to take his hand. He allowed her to take him to her tiny apartment in the projects. He allowed himself to get blacked out drunk, have random sex with this used up whore, and allowed all thoughts of Ian to finally disappear.


	2. Breathe

_Five Years later_

 

Ian awoke to the blaring alarm going off on his phone. "Five am, time to get ready for another shift." Jakob mumbled next to him. Ian groaned and wiggled closer to his lover. "Mhm no time to play you have to work and I have to go meet Martin about the gallery opening tonight." Jakob continued.

 

"C’mon Jake, we have thirty minutes to spare and besides your managers won't care if you’re late. You’re the rising star artist of chi town." Ian replied kissing the back of Jakob’s neck. 

 

Jakob untangled himself from Ian's long limbs and sauntered off towards the bathroom. Ian sighed and buried his face into the pillow before finally removing himself from the bed. He pulled a white wife beater on and his black slacks before walking over to the closet to fetch his blue uniform shirt. Jakob caught his wrist and spun him around pulling him into a heated kiss. Ian's hands drifted down the other man's torso to the hem of his sweats but Jakob removed them.

 

"No time sweet pea. If I'm late for our breakfast meeting Martin will have my ass." Jakob whispered against his lips.

 

"Mhm I'd like to have that ass." Ian replied.

 

"Are you feeling ok E? Took your meds yesterday?" Jakob asked.

 

"Yes mother I took my fucking meds. Just cause I want to fuck my boyfriend does not mean I'm feeling manic it just means I'm highly attracted to your sexy self baby." Ian replied with a grin.

 

"Ok sorry darling. Look, I really need to jump in the shower and be at the restaurant before my manager blows a gasket. Tonight I'll make it up to you I promise my love. Don't forget the gallery opens at 8 o'clock sharp. Be there on time Ian no distractions. And wear that blue button down it goes with your eyes ok? Kiss, kiss, baby love got to go." Jakob said pressing a chaste kiss to Ian’s lips.

 

Ian finished dressing and picked up his cell phone off of their dresser. No new messages except an Instagram notification from Mandy. She had tagged him in a photo of her on her honeymoon with Lip in St. Petersburg beach Florida. She looked genuinely happy on the beach. The sun was shining, the sky a crisp blue color. She was wearing a blue bikini and her hair was back to its natural color. She reminded him so much of Mickey it hurt sometimes. Although there was a significant age gap between the two, Mandyand Mickey could pass as twins. He hadn't seen or spoken to Mickey in years, five to be exact and he was no longer looking to reopen those scars again. He was happy now with Jakob. They’ve had a good life together the past four years. He was not going to screw up his last chance at happiness and a home. 

 

 

 

At 7 pm Ian returned to the apartment on the North side. It had been a very stressful day at work with a drive by shooting causing three teenage gang bangers to be shot and a toddler who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He loved his job, the adrenaline rush was amazing but sometimes he wished he did not have to see some of the things he saw on a daily basis. Reminded him to much that this was the same town his younger siblings had to live in. Maybe someday he could convince Jake to allow him to move them up to the North side near them. Financially they were doing great. With the new gallery opening Jake was sure to catch the attention of a high end art dealer.

 

He always did with his abstract portraits depicting the chaos that was inside the mind of Ian. Ian was his muse. They could sit for hours while Jake painted. Ian opened up to him about his shitty childhood and the struggles of growing up gay and mentally unstable in the Southside of Chicago. Jake came from the North side and his parents were psychiatrists so instead of beating him for being gay, they would psycho analyze him to try and define it as more of a mental defect. Yet the only defect was the fact that his mother was hooked on the same prescription pills she handed off to clients and the fact that his father had been banging his much younger receptionist for years. 

 

Ian sighed and wished he could just sit on the couch with a glass of Jack and Coke instead of going to this high end gallery opening. These things always gave him anxiety. Too many people who felt as though they were judging him. He felt as though by instinct they could tell he was nothing more than Southside trash who just so happened to have bagged himself a sugar daddy.

 

He walked over to the huge walk in closet and grabbed the blue shirt that Jakob loved on him and a pair of nice dress pants. He then went into their overly extravagant bathroom and stripped away his work uniform. He stepped into the walk in shower and turned on the scorching hot water watching as it blasted out of all four surrounding shower heads placed on each wall. He grabbed the rag and his bar of dove men's care soap and began to lather himself up. His hands wandered down his body until his right hand found his cock which was growing harder at the feel of his body being rubbed down. Ian gripped the base of his dick with his right palm and slowly began shifting it up the shaft towards the leaking head. He gripped a little tighter, his left hand wandering down to tug on his balls.

 

"Jesus Christ." Ian breathed out, the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as his orgasm approached.

 

His eyes screwed shut as he continued to work the shaft, his thumb brushing across the head to collect the little bit of pre come for lubrication. Behind his lids, suddenly Ian was met with the image of cold blue eyes filled with lust, pale skin rubbing against his own skin, and tattooed fingers gripping his neck as Ian fucked him into the shower wall.

 

"Mickey." Ian whispered the name like a prayer.

 

Suddenly he came with a shout, painting the usually tan wall with ropes of white come. Ian rinsed the walk and his hand then quickly exited the shower. He couldn't think about Mickey. What was wrong with him? He shook off the feeling of regret at thinking of someone besides his current lover and quickly dressed, deciding on taking an Uber to the gallery opening.

 

 

 

 

The warehouse that housed the gallery opening was packed with Rich North siders. Ian could hardly walk a foot forward without running into some musky smelling snob wearing too much makeup. Thankfully, Jakob came to his rescue fairly quick. He handed Ian a flute of champagne and kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

"I'm so glad you made it tonight darling. That blue shirt looks fabulous on you by the way." Jakob said to Ian. "Bet it would look even better on the bedroom floor though to be honest." Jakob said lowering his voice so that only Ian could hear him. Ian choked and sputtered on the nasty high dollar champagne. He felt himself flush as his cheeks turned fifty shades of red he was sure. 

 

The two lovers made their way around the room. Jakob introduced Ian to all his high end friends calling Ian his muse. Ian felt great knowing he was contributing to the art world by just simply loving a man who would give him the moon if he asked. At half past 11, suddenly Jakob pulled Ian over to the large stage that held five of his greater paintings. Ian became steadily nervous and could have really used a smoke but felt obligated to follow as Jakob pulled him onto the stage. Once on the stage suddenly the music seized and a hush fell over the crowd who seemed just as perplexed as Ian was.

 

Jakob dropped down onto one knee in front of Ian and suddenly Ian couldn't breathe or think. He felt as though he was about to have a panic attack even though he hadn't had one in over four years. _Okay. It's okay. Just go with it Ian. Jakob is safe. He would never hurt you. Say yes to him. It is what you need to do. You love Jake and forever is doable._ Ian thought to himself. And then Jakob began to speak. Ian felt a wave of emotions hit him all at once.

 

"Ian Clayton Gallagher I love you. I have loved you since the day that we met in Starbucks four years ago. You are my lover, best friend, muse, motivation, and everything I could ever ask for in a life partner so I'm here now asking you if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Jakob asked through happy tears. After what felt like an eternity Ian finally spoke.

 

"Oh Jakob, I love you so much. I would love to be your husband." Ian said.

 

"So is that a yes?" Jakob whispered grabbing Ian’s hands in his own. Ian nodded and looked lovingly into Jakob’s eyes.

 

"Yes Jakob, I would love to marry you." Ian said pulling Jakob in for a quick kiss.

 

The crowd then erupted into cheers for the now happily engaged couple. Jakob was smiling from ear to ear still as Ian walked over to the bar. _What now?_ He thought to himself. _Do I really want this?_ Well yes Jakob was safe and he loved him, so it was the right decision. But of course what was right and what Ian felt in his gut were two totally different things. He couldn't face that now though, so I instead he would focus on getting any whiskey drink and later fucking his now fiancé into their mattress


	3. Til I hear it from you

Mickey sat back on the worn leather couch and strummed his acoustic guitar quietly. Across the loft he could see his lover T.J. sleeping peacefully. He placed the pen to his yellow notepad and began adding lyrics to his newest song. T.J mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to face Mickey. 

 

"Come back to bed babe. It's so cold without you."T.J. said stretching out, allowing the sheet to slide down revealing his sculpted torso. 

 

"Can't T. I need to get this last song written before the next gig this evening at CB's pub." Mickey replied returning his gaze to his note pad. 

 

"Well fine I'll just have to come to you then Mr. Grumpy gills.” Said T.J walking over to Mickey and straddling him. 

 

The guy was ripped for a New York runway model. With a mess of dirty blond curls, mossy green eyes, and a body that mimicked that of the statue of David itself. Mickey almost welcomed the distraction as he felt the desire to ravish his man shoot through him. 

 

"Babe stop. I have to finish this before practice tomorrow or Svet’s going to kill me for having nothing new to wow the producer with. She is supposed to be at this pub gig." Mickey said as T.J began pressing light hungry kisses to his neck; on his pulse point. 

 

"C'mon Mick. I'll make it quick and easy for you. Don't you want to feel my body on you. Grinding down just the way you like?" T.J whispered in his ear, rolling his hips down onto Mickey's now half hard cock.

 

Mickey ran his hands down T.J.s body and grasped his hips firmly, flipping the younger man onto his back swiftly. T.J’s long legs automatically wrapped around Mickey's back as their lips crashed together. Mickey shuddered as T.J began undoing his jeans he suddenly pulled off of the other man and sat back up. T.J. huffed and tried to pull Mickey back on top of him but the other man was stronger and he resisted. 

 

"I got practice in an hour man, need to be sure all my gear is in an alright condition. But I'll make it up to you I promise babe." Mickey said pulling T.J in for a chaste kiss. 

 

"What time is your set? I want to be sure your muse is in the crowd. I wouldn't want you to go without your biggest fan. Might help your chances of getting signed. Although, with your artistic talent I'm sure you will kill it my love." T.J said suddenly kneeling in front of Mickey. 

 

"Baby c’mon no time." Mickey whispered as T.J took his cock into his mouth. 

 

T.J bobbed his head up and down. Hollowing his cheeks as he continued to suck Mickey's now fully hard cock. He reached with his other hand up to wrap around the base as he worked more of Mickey's thick cock into his mouth. Mickey tipped his head back as T.J began to roll his balls around between his four fingers and thumb. His thumb perfectly circling the sensitive vein. T.J knowing the sensation drove him wild. 

 

He really did enjoy how T.J could work him over but honestly it was never enough. His boyfriend was great in bed but Mickey soon found himself conjuring up the image of his first love behind his tightly closed eyes. He imagined the redhead on his knees in front of him glancing up with his beautiful blue green eyes. He imagined carding his fingers through Ian's bright red hair. 

 

Mickey could feel his orgasm approaching. One last thought was all he would need. He imagined Ian reaching around his body, pushing two of his long slender fingers inside of Mickey's tight hole.  
Mickey came with a shout, shades of red and green exploding behind his lids. He opened his eyes realizing it was T.J sucking him off, not Ian. He almost felt disappointed. Even though Mickey loved T.J, he always seemed to have Ian at the back of his mind 

 

"Gig’s at 8 pm by the way. Don't be late. And wear those leather pants, your ass looks great in them." Mickey said heading towards the bathroom to wipe up with a rag before heading out. 

 

The pub was already packed as Mickey and his drummer Jay got ready to go on stage for their set. Mickey peered into the crowd searching for both Lana and T.J. Finally he spotted them sitting in the centre of the room, T.J. waving happily and Svetlana dragging on a cigarette and whispering to who he suspected was the record producer.

 

A hush fell over the crowd as Mickey began his first song. The song was a melancholy downbeat blues sounding tune about looking for love too hard and coming up empty handed. He had written it the night before after he had seen an Instagram post his sister had tagged Ian in. 

 

Suddenly feeling a wave of emotions wash over him, Mickey closed his eyes begging the tears not to fall. He opened them as he strummed the last few cords letting the song fade to a finish.  
It was then Mickey realized that T.J. was no longer in the room. _Whatever, the show must go on._ he thought to himself as he began to play the beginning notes of an older more upbeat song he had written about the time he had first met T.J. 

 

The set ended after about three more songs. Mickey was very disappointed to find that T.J. had still not returned to witness his shining moment that could possibly change his life forever.  
Lana greeted Mickey with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He snaked one arm around her waist to hug her back in more of a friend type of way. She pulled away and beamed at him, her eyes telling him that the producer loved his set. 

 

"Sasha, this is asshole ex husband i have been telling you about. He lousy husband but he is wonderful father to our son Yevgeny and very talented musician." Svetlana said to the producer. 

 

"Yes Mikhailo, you are very talented. Your music it is how you Americans say… raw and inspired, no? I have told Svetlana that I must have you visit my studio soon and lay some tracks." The producer said reaching out to grasp Mickey's hand with her own. 

 

"That would be good Miss.Uh...Sasha. Just set up exact time and date for the meeting and me and Jay will definitely be there."Mickey replied happily looking around again for T.J. 

 

Suddenly as if he just had read Mickey's mind, T.J. appeared at his side. He protectively pressed his hand into the small of Mickey’s back. Mickey turned his head and pecked T.J. on the cheek. 

 

"T.J. this is the record producer I was telling you about, Sasha."Mickey said. 

 

"Sasha this is my boyfriend Tyrell Jakob." Mickey said to Sasha. 

 

"Oh yes Tyrell I have seen your ads in the American Cosmo magazines. I am very interested in signing your love. You must convince him this is right, yes?" Sasha replied. 

 

 

"I will definitely try to convince him but first I have some big news. Mick my old college roommate from Chicago is getting married and asked me to go be his best man!" T.J. said excitedly. 

 

"Oh, I see. That's why you were gone during the set." Mickey said suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So when are you leaving?" Mickey asked 

 

" _We_ are leaving in four days silly. And the reason I was gone for so long was because Jake just had to gush about how wonderful his fiancé Ian was." TJ said. 

 

Mickey suddenly paled and felt as though the air just got knocked out of him. Couldn't be the same Ian, could it? He glanced over at Svetlana who wore the same shocked face as Mickey. 

 

"Wow this calls for a celebration! Vodka shots all around. On me! "Sasha shouted.

 

Mickey picked up his shot off of the tray and held it up for the toast. He knew he would eventually need more than one shot to face the shit storm he was about to walk into though. 

 

"To new beginnings and happy ending my friends!" Sasha yelled

 

 _How ironic._ Mickey thought to himself


	4. Miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob starts to show his true colors and Mickey and Ian meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely off of the song miss you by Aaliyah because it was the song that reminded me most of what their reunion would hold. Also shout out to the lovely Lucky Shaz who edited this chapter.

Ian stood in front of the alibi room and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. He had practically grown up behind the bar’s red double doors. Sitting upon a barstool before he was even tall enough to reach the counter itself. 

"This is the infamous Alibi room? How... rustic." Jakob said as they opened the door to enter the bar. 

"Yeah. I was practically raised here, I'm pretty sure old man Frank has a designated stool with his name on it." Ian replied jokingly. 

 

"Hey welcome. Holy shit! Ian good to see you man what brings you here?" Kevin said looking up from where he had been wiping down the counter. 

“Just thought I'd come visit the old hood man. Missed you all and what not. Two cold ones please.“ Ian replied taking a seat at the counter. 

Jakob hesitated for a moment eyeing the big burly bar tender before finally taking a seat. Ian noticed his indecision and gently placed his hand around his fiancé’s shoulders. 

 

"So how are things going Kev? How's Vee, Svet, and the kiddos?" Ian asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Veronica is doing great. The twins are brilliant I'm sure they are going to become famous tennis players, they got game. Svet is doing well I guess she's been out of state with ... someone doing business and left Yevy with us." Kev replied hesitantly 

Just as Ian was about to ask whom Svet had left to see and why Kev was being so secretive, Fiona and Lip strolled into the bar followed by Debbie and Carl. Ian turned to face his siblings the grin on his face sure to split it in two. 

"Ian honey who are they?" Jakob mumbled under his breath to Ian. 

"Jakob this is my family. My oldest sister Fiona , older brother Lip , youngest sister Debbie holding little Liam and of course that is the little mini me himself, Carl." Ian replied happily. 

Jakob remained planted in his seat. He made no move to shake hands with his future in laws or show any type of respect. He sat and stared cautiously as though they would jump him any minute. 

"What's up man? Nice to finally meet the guy that Ian has been bragging about for months." Lip finally spoke up. 

"Yeah so glad to meet ya. You look like a real wholesome fella. Good to know Ian finally bagged himself a good one." Fiona, the oldest Gallagher, said smiling broadly. 

 

"Yeah he's definitely an amazing guy Fi. I guess that is why I have agreed to stick with him forever, till death do us part." Ian replied. 

Debbie squealed like a demn school girl right in Jakob’s ear. Lip chose that moment to Pat Jakob on the back with a very firm hand. Fiona pulled both Ian and Jakob into a hug. 

"Congratulations guys. Oh my goodness I never thought I would see the day my baby brother finally got tied down." Fiona said happily holding onto Jakob in their awkward hug. 

"Have y'all chosen a venue yet? Oh, what about that party to announce it what's it called?" Carl asked excitedly. 

"Engagement party? Actually I was going to ask Kevin and Veronica if we could have it here on the old turf you know." Ian replied 

 

"That would be great man. Showing a little bit of Civic pride. Also pretty sure Kev would be down to help Lip and I throw you a bomb bachelor party." Carl said. 

 

Jakob suddenly cleared his throat. " Actually Ian and I agreed to no bachelor parties as they could...tarnish my reputation if leaked to the wrong source. Also Ian, I was thinking we could have the party at the Plaza that way Kimmie's catering could host." Jakob said with attitude. 

"Actually Jake, I would rather have it here since we agreed that the wedding itself would be at that fancy park or museum building on the North side. In case you forgot this is my wedding as well and you said yourself you would like to involve my family. You don't want to go back on your word now do you?" Ian replied. 

"Also Jake, instead of spending hundreds on a catering service you could save money by allowing my sister Fiona, to cater the event from her diner Patsy's. They have the best pie on the Southside." Lip threw into the conversation. 

"Also, our little Debbie here is quite the little artist I'm sure she can transform even this "rustic" as you called it, bar, to a fancy venue." Ian then added. 

Jake nodded. His cheeks suddenly flushed as he realized he had offended Ian and his family. He had to save face before it was too late. Jake would do anything to make Ian happy. 

"You know darling, you are completely right! I have been such a little brat and I am so sorry. If my baby wants to have the engagement party surrounded by family and friends then he shall have it. I couldn't deny my man anything." Jakob said finally. 

 

Ian beamed and turned to his siblings to begin talking about decorations and ideas for the party. Jakob cleared his throat and placed a loving hand on Ian's back.

"Darling don't forget we have to go pick up T.J. and Mickey from the airport at six. We should be going soon that way we can be there to greet them." Jakob spoke up suddenly. 

The color drained from Ian's face suddenly. _Mickey_. He had forgotten that last night after a particularly great round of sex his fiancé announced that his best man would be coming into town, bringing with him his boyfriend Mickey. _Couldn't_ be the same guy he thought to himself.

Must be a common name. Still Ian felt a sudden stirring in his gut at the mention of a name that he often associated with his ex thug lover Mickey. Suddenly he was saying goodbye to his siblings, promising to be in touch about the party and they were driving towards the airport. 

**** 

Ian shifted uncomfortably on his feet as they stood in front of the terminal where T.J and his boyfriend would be coming from. He had already smoked 3 cigarettes in the past hour whilst they waited. His fiancée was blissfully unaware that Ian was fighting emotions inside of himself. Emotions that were threatening to burst forth in the form of angry tears. 

Ian hadn't faced Mickey since the day he broke up with him. He may not have regretted it at the time but as he grew older and gained wisdom and maturity he realized that it was the best option for the both of them. 

 

Both Ian and Mickey still needed time to grow up. He felt as though his mental illness was forced on Mickey, thus stunting his progression in life. As for Ian, he felt as though he had lost himself. He was starting to become more like Monica trying to fight a never ending battle within his head. Going through the same routines day in day out. He needed to better himself and truth be told at the time he was so wrapped up in Mickey he had forgotten to set goals in life. He needed structure and someone who could love themselves as well as himself. 

 

Ian was pulled out of his thoughts when Jake pointed at a tall muscular man with a mess of styled blond curls. He was dressed preppy in a white polo shirt and blue plaid surfer shorts. The man standing beside him was the one who caused the breath to catch in Ian's throat though. 

Mickey had changed throughout the years. Now in favor of the ripped jeans and shirts with the sleeves cut off , Mickey wore a blue V neck t-shirt, tailored designer ripped jeans, what looked to be brand new Chuck's, and a gray beanie over his now blond hair. 

 

The way he walked was with more purpose and swag but not in a cocky way, it was more of a confidence in the man he had become. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was Mickey's cold blue eyes, the sapphire beauties that still held looks of wonder and an almost innocence. 

Mickey still hadn't spotted him thank God so Ian tried to hide behind his fiancé. Of course Jake was having none of that and pulled Ian by the hand to stand beside him. Ian suddenly looked down at his work jeans and wrinkled gray t shirt and felt out of place. 

And then there he was standing in front of Ian. The man who gave Ian his first taste of love. The man that Ian swore he no longer felt a single emotion towards except for hatred.

Stone cold blue eyes met Ian's forest green ones and Mickey smirked at Ian nervously. Ian breathed in through his nose. He could do this, he was a mature adult. 

 

"Tyrell! It's great to see you again darling, my how you’ve filled out. All those modeling gigs finally coming through huh? I always knew you'd make it honey. You were always the gorgeous one in the group in college." Jakob said flamboyantly.”And this must be the lovely Mickey you have been bragging about." Jakob said turning towards Mickey. 

 

"Jakob, this is my boyfriend Mickey. Mickey this is my best friend from college, Jakob and his fiancé Ian." T.J introduced them all. 

 

"It is nice to meet you Jakob. As for Ian unfortunately I already know him. We grew up in the same neighborhood." Mickey replied eyes never leaving Ian. 

Ian scoffed and grabbed his fiancé’s hand. He brought Jakobs hand to his mouth and planted a sweet kiss to the back of his hand. It was now Mickey's turn to scoff. This was going to be hell for the both of them. And so Mickey placed his arm around his lover and kissed him on the cheek. Both partners oblivious to the petty jealousy game Ian and Mickey were playing.  
Yep, this was going to be a hell of a week.


	5. Hot in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement party and drunken mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from the Nelly song hot in here. Thank you again to my lovely talented editor Lucky shaz. I appreciate all of you guys leaving cments and kudos to. Love and light. Mwah mwah.

The alibi room had been transformed into a half ass fancy venue as promised. Every surface that would sit still had been decorated with blue and yellow cloth and streamers. Blue being Ian's favorite color and yellow being Jakob’s. 

 

Ian was mindlessly adjusting a centerpiece when Mickey decided to finally grace him and the rest of the Gallagher clan with his presence. As predicted the past few days had been hell. Jakob had insisted that instead of spending money on a hotel room during the festivities, that T.J and Mickey just stay with them being as they had a guest bedroom in their flat.

 

The first night had consisted of Ian remaining on his and Jakob’s bedroom all night. Refusing to step out to even be a polite host to his fiancé’s best friend. The next morning consisted of a very awkward breakfast. Jakob had given up on trying to make Ian be sociable though at this point and had chalked it up to maybe Ian thinking there had once been a thing between Jakob and T.J. 

 

Mickey and Ian spent most of the time they were in the living area together strategically avoiding each other. Neither man saying anything except a half hearted greeting in passing at bedtime and in the morning. Thankfully, no one noticed the tension building between the two until they all gathered to begin preparing for the engagement party.

 

" Alright I guess I was volunteered to help you fuckers, so what exactly needs done?" Mickey asked removing his coat and hanging it over the nearest chair

 

Ian couldn't help but notice the way Mickey's muscles flexed as he bent down to adjust his shoe lace. He may have allowed his eyes to scan down Mickey's back to his perfectly rounded backside. He may or may not have blushed slightly as Mickey turned to face him realizing that Ian had been practically eye fucking him. 

 

Mickey's blue eyes locked with Ian's and a silent message seemed to pass between them. Mickey's eyes then traced down Ian's sculpted torso taking in every inch slowly as if he was reeducating himself on what it was about Ian that drove him wild. 

 

Lip suddenly cleared his throat as if he had noticed that the two ex lovers were having quite the intimate moment. 

 

" Uh Milkovich can you go to the back room and grab more chairs and tables? Also talk to Kev, see what is in stock. That way we’ll know if we need to go to the liquor store to accommodate our hoity toity guests." Lip said breaking up the moment. 

 

As soon as Mickey left the room Lip hurried over to Ian and smacked him on the arm. Ian winced and gave him a pointed look. 

 

"Ow! What was that for Phillip?" Ian said using his brother’s whole name to emphasize his frustration. 

 

"I saw the way you were looking at Milkovich. You need to quit Ian. I mean it. As your older brother it is my job to protect you and I can tell you from past experience as well as what I have witnessed between you two that nothing good comes from fooling around with a Milkovich." Lip whispered to Ian, making sure that Jakob could not hear their conversation. 

 

"I dunno what you’re talking about man. I was just trying to figure out what needed to be done and how I could get him out of here and in a different area before I punch him in his smug face." Ian replied innocently. 

 

"Whatever E. I know what I saw. I am far from ignorant but you should know by now it's not a good idea. You have a good life with Jake and you are stable now. Mickey would just set a match to everything you have built. Sure your fiancé is a bit of a snobby prick but he loves you and if you didn't love him then why did you agree to marry him?" Lip said before returning to his task of arranging name plates at each table. 

 

"You are completely right Lip. Be sure to place Mickey and his old man as far away from our table as possible. This way I don't end up doing something outrageous like punching that smug look right off of Mickey's face." Ian replied with attitude. 

 

Suddenly Carl intervened and threw one arm around Ian's shoulders and one around Lip’s. They could smell the alcohol already on his breath. Ian reached over and snatched the bottle of Jack Daniels from his little brother and wriggled away. 

 

"Fuck all this stressful shit we are just about done anyway. Let's get lit!" Ian shouted. 

 

Jakob opened his mouth to protest but Fiona hushed him. She placed her arm around her soon to be brother in law and gave him a quick hug. 

 

"It's ok Jakob. This is how we celebrate in the Southside. Gallagher style." Fiona assured him walking over and joining her brothers. 

 

*** Later that night*** 

 

The party had been in full swing for nearly two hours and more than half of the guests were pretty much keyed up. Jakob sat alone at the table nursing his glass of wine and watching his fiancé dance around to the booming rap music coming from two amplifiers. 

Kev noticed Jakob sulking and began mixing up one of his new favorite crowd pleasers; an Adios motherfucker. This would definitely loosen up Jakob’s I inhibitions and make the party a little more bearable for the rich North sider. 

 

" Hey bud. Why you sitting over here by yourself, shouldn't you be up mingling with the guests?" Kevin said placing the two shots on the table. 

 

"Oh, this isn't my type of crowd and I definitely didn't order whatever this concoction is that you've served up bar keep." Jakob replied. 

 

"Actually, this is a special kind of mix we just started serving recently to please the younger crowd. You see, us as ghetto trash don't deny it. But what really grinds my gears is your disrespectful attitude towards that man who loves you more than anyone and has promised his life to you." Kev said sitting down across from Jakob. 

 

Jakob was about to protest but Kevin shot him a look that said he better just keep his mouth shut. 

"So here's the thing Jake. Ian is family. I've known that boy since he was knee high to a grasshopper and he may not of came from money like you did, but around here family is what we have. Loyalty and love. So you are going to shut your mouth do a shot with me and start having some fun. Am I understood?" Kevin spoke without hesitation. 

 

Jakob nodded his head and picked up his shot glass. Kev did the same and lifted his as well. 

"To the family and gaining a new member to said family. Say adios mofo cause you about to get Southside wasted." Kev yelled throwing back his shot. 

 

Jakob couldn't really remember much after that. He definitely didn't remember agreeing to do body shots off of his fiancee. He also didn't realize that across the room Mickey’s eyes burned with jealousy as he watched Ian lay on the bar and remove his shirt readying himself for his fiancé to take a shot of tequila off of Ian's six pack abs. 

 

Suddenly the stereo switched over to the song hot in here by Nelly and as if a switch had been thrown in Mickey's mind he decided to approach the bar that Ian was laying on. His eyes locked into Ian's as he grabbed one of the shots of tequila off of the tray. 

Mickey watched as Ian grabbed a lime and placed it between his sexy kissable lips. Jakob was too far gone to realize what was going on and T.J had fucked off to god knows where. Mickey leaned down and licked a stripe up Ian's naked torso where the salt would be placed. Ian shivered and fought the urge to card his fingers through the brunettes hair, directing him to lick a bit lower. 

Mickey’s innocent blue eyes filled with fire instantly. Naughty thoughts of the man below him running through his mind. It was as if Ian was on the same wave length as he moaned out Mickey's name just as the brunette licked away the salt slowly. 

 

Mickey threw back his shot of tequila and slotted his mouth over the redheads. Ian used his tongue to push the lime into Mickey's mouth who readily excepted the offer. Lust coursed through his veins suddenly. The pure primal desire pushing at Ian's will power. 

Ian suddenly shot up and grabbed his shirt. He mumbled something about needing a cigarette, leaving a blushing and confused Mickey behind. 

"That was freaking hot as hell man. You're lucky I'm not the jealous type though or I would think you’re trying to steal my man." Jakob slurred at Mickey. 

 

"No man I'm not the type to break up such a happy home. But if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make sure your man didn't go pass out in the gutter in the freezing cold." Mickey replied grabbing his coat and heading out to the alleyway. 

 

Ian was leaned up against the stairwell of what used to be the rub and tug back in the day. He was partially hidden in the shadows but Mickey could tell Ian was crying. He knew Ian even better than he knew himself. Even after all these years he couldn't deny that Ian had been his best friend at one point. 

 

"What do you want Mickey? I would really like to be alone right now." Ian said softly through the tears. 

"Look I just wanted to apologise that was out of line man. I just...being around you has me feeling some type of way again and I'm so confused because I believed you felt it too." Mickey rambled out. 

"I can't lie, you make me feel some type of way too but I got my life together now Mickey. And I have a fucking fiancé. We aren't kids anymore we can't just act on impulse." Ian replied. 

 

" Ian I'm sorry ok. If he makes you happy then I will respect you and step back. I’m just a little drunk is all." Mickey said slurring a little. 

 

" That's the problem though Mick, always has been. I don't want you to back down." Ian whispered stepping closer. 

 

Suddenly the two men collided into a sloppy kiss. Their bodies seemed to melt together as hands began to roam and rediscover the other’s body again after years of denying themselves this pleasure. 

Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth as Ian's hand slipped under the waistband of his pants to grab his plump ass. Ian squeezed rough prying another sexy moan from the brunette’s lips. 

 

"Jesus Mick I missed your ass so much. Still have the best ass in all of Chicago." Ian moaned out against Mickey's mouth. 

Mickey pushed himself closer and began rutting himself against Ian's hard length. "Well damn firecrotch, almost feels like Junior there has grown since the last time I was around. How about you let me wrap my mouth around the big boy just like old times?" Mickey said raising his eyebrow.

 

Suddenly the back door burst open and Lip stumbled out thankfully facing away from them. The two boys broke apart suddenly. Mickey groaned at the loss and Ian shivered a bit without Mickey’s body heat. 

"Shit there y’all are, was starting to worry you both fell into a gutter or something." Lip said loudly. 

 

"Naw man. Red here was puking his guts out so I was helping him recover before going back to the party" Mickey replied. 

“Yeah still can't handle that tequila shit. Plus Kev was feeding me those adios motherfuckers and liquid marijuana all evening." Ian said fake slurring his words. 

“Well demn bro. Your bachelor party is coming up soon, wouldn't want you wimping out before it even begins." Lip said throwing his arm around Ian for support. 

“Oh no, still a Gallagher. Always down for a party." Ian said leading Lip back to the bar. 

 

“Right on. Because me and Carl are going to throw you the best bachelor party chi town has ever seen. And Mick better be there with some party favors. “ Lip slurred. 

"Whatever you say bubba. Let's get inside it's cold out here." Ian said, eyes suddenly meeting Mickey's in a gaze that said this conversation was far from over. For now Ian had to go find Jakob and Mick had to find T.j and leave pronto. The night had definitely turned too hot for a December evening


	6. Need you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sets Mickey straight after the engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspire by the song need you now by Lady antebellum.

The loud alarm woke Ian up from his not so peaceful slumber. He had been up for most of the night. The first half he was forced to care of a very drunk and sick Jakob. The second half of the night he'd layed awake in the darkness willing away images of the kiss he and Mick had shared earlier.

 

Mickey was in a somewhat similar situation just ten feet across the hallway from Ian. T.J claimed he had to take a call from his manager and that is why he had been gone for so long.

 

Mickey could tell this was a lie though. T.J was probably off screwing another guy but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit, that would just make him a hypocrite right? 

So instead of calling him out Mickey just layed awake in the dark room and stared at the blank ceiling, thoughts of Ian's hands on him sending shivers down his spine. 

Ian brought his mind back to the present and decided to get up and make breakfast for everyone in the flat. Lip had decided to invite himself over and crash on the futon in the living room. He shuffled into the kitchen quietly and began preparing the coffee pot. Suddenly, he felt someone creep up behind him and place their hands at the base of his spine. The hands were rough and he immediately knew it was Mickey.

"Morning Ian. How are you feeling today?" Mickey murmured into the back of Ian's neck.

Ian sighed and tried to nudge Mickey away from him. Mickey only pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around Ian's waist.

"They are all out like lights. Massive hangovers will do that I guess. We need to talk about this at some point Ian. We need to talk about this whole fucked up situation." Mickey whispered.

"Now is not the time Mickey. I need to gather my thoughts before I end up doing something completely foolish." Ian replied. 

"Would it really be so wrong? You seemed to have no problem shoving your tongue down my throat last night." Mickey said moving away from Ian.

"Mickey...that was a mistake if I'm honest here. Look I don't want to hurt you or Jakob. I love him and in a few days I will be standing in front of the altar with him and pledging my heart to him forever." Ian sighed out.

"Whatever Gallagher. You know he will never be me. It will always come down to me and you, no matter what. You need me as much as I need you. Everyone else is just an excuse." Mickey replied. 

Ian suddenly turned to Mickey and grabbed his wrist pinning him against the refrigerator. Their lips were only mere inches apart and Ian's emerald eyes held a look of intense anger towards Mickey. 

"I feel so stupid you want to know why Mikhailo?" Ian whispered.

Mickey whimpered and attempted to wiggle out of Ian's grasp but the redhead only tightened his grip.

 

"I thought maybe you had changed and we could put the past behind us. From what I can tell by your behavior though, you are still the same selfish asshole that you were back then." Ian whispered.

Mickey could feel the tears burning his eyes as he listened to Ian's words. Oddly enough something about submitting to Ian in this way also turned him on. Ian was in control at that moment and held Mickey defensless against the fridge.

"You still give zero fucks about who you screw over. There are three other people to think of in this besides yourself. So what you are going to do is shut your whore mouth about that kiss and be a good boy for the reminder of your stay here in Chicago. You will play nice with my fiancé and when you leave you will never mention any of this to anyone and we will never see each other again. Do I make myself clear?" Ian said pinning Mickey harder to the fridge.

All Mickey could do was nod. Although he knew Ian wanted him to verbally say he understood, the words would not come. It was as if the harshness of Ian's actions had rendered him mute. 

Ian finally dropped Mickey's wrist and the brunette hurried out of the kitchen and back to the guest bedroom. It was then that Ian broke. He allowed himself to silently cry because he didn't want to be cold to Mickey. But he remembered Lip's words to him; Mickey would destroy him once again .

He was a trigger that should not be set off. Mickey was not good for him so once again he had to repress the feelings he knew he shared with Mickey, and pray to God that his ex lover could not see right through him. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened loudly and his fiance Jakob came stumbling out wearing nothing but a pair of red flannel PJ bottoms. Ian took in the sight of him with his tosseled hair and chiseled figure and couldn't help the way his own body responded.

"Morning darling. How are you today my love?" Ian said pouring Jakob a cup of coffee. 

"Doing quite well despite the massive hangover." Jakob responded pecking Ian's lips lightly with his own. Ian's hand found its way to Jakob's hip just as Mickey and T.J finally decided to wander out of the bedroom.

"Oh don't let us interrupt, I love a free show with my fruit loops." Mickey said jokingly.

"Oh no, I was just saying morning to my lovely fiancé. I take it you all slept well and aren't too terribly hungover this morning?" Jakob replied. 

"No, takes alot more than tequila to stop a Milkovich. Besides are we not supposed to be going out tonight to celebrate your last night's as free men after the rehearsal? I think tonight will be even crazier." Mickey said

"Not too crazy. I want you all to be on your best behavior. I don't want to have to bail my husband out of jail on our wedding day." Jakob said with attitude. 

"We will be absolute saints. I promise on my father's grave." Mickey said laughing as Ian shot him a dirty look.

"Anyway, what time is the rehearsal again love I can't help but stress that everything be perfect before hand. Nothing is too good for my baby and I want today and tomorrow to be absolutely wonderful." Ian said sauntering over and wrapping his arms around Jakob.

Mickey huffed because he knew Ian was purposely making a show of affection to get him riled up. Well two could play at that game. He walked over to T.J and sat in his lap purposely grinding his nice round ass against his cock as he situated himself.

Mickey grabbed T.J by the jaw and kissed him passionately. T.J looked at him a little confused at first but soon he relaxed onto the kiss.

"Mhm yeah I could really use a couple more hours in bed if the rehearsal is not until later this evening." Mickey said his eyes never leaving T.J's.

"Well you are in luck then. The rehearsal dinner does not begin until 7:30 pm. But we all have to be at the church to discuss the seating arrangement and to go over the ceremony with the priest at no later than 4 o'clock sharp boys don't be late." Jakob replied.

"Perfect. Think we should go sleep off last night for a while baby I'm awfully tired." Mickey said playfully. He grabbed T.J's hands and began dragging him to the bedroom.

"Remember what I said boys, 4 o'clock don't you dare come any later!" Jakob shouted.

"Oh wouldn't dream of it Jake!" Mickey shouted back.

Two could play at this game. Ian Grabbed his lovers waist and attempted to kiss his neck but Jakob pulled away.

"Ah, ah, no premarital activities before the wedding it's bad luck." Jakob said to Ian.

"Oh c'mon, I just want you so bad we were too drunk last night to have sex and I am fending bad for some of that fine ass baby." Ian whispered capturing Jakob's lips.

"No. It's bad luck. Now I'm going to shower and finish packing. Because me and my girls are going wine tasting tonight out in the vineyards by lake Michigan and I need to make sure I have all the necessities. Trust me though, my love it will be worth it tomorrow night. I have a very sensual night planned for our first night as husbands." Jakob replied kissing Ian quickly before heading to their bedroom.

Ian sighed and turned back to the turkey bacon he was preparing. He didn't even like turkey bacon but Jakob insisted they eat all the healthy crap that Oprah suggested. He would kill for a nice bloody steak every now and then though, but Jakob would be pissed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the headboard of the bed in the guest bedroom hitting the wall and very loud moans and groans following. So he walked over and flipped on the stereo to hear beast of burden by the rolling Stones come blaring out.

How ironic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lucky shaz. Thank you for reading guys and gals. Your comments and kudos are appreciated and definitely keep me motivated. Much love. Xoxo


End file.
